Changing Places
by crystalmeth-car
Summary: Mina is a loser at school and wants to fit in but stand out, but every thing changes when her and Paige switch places for 1 week
1. What a way to Start the day

Why cant I be like every one else I wanna fit in but I wanna stand out., is that too impossible to do. I look down the corridor at Degrassi jr. high and see jimmy and Spinner they give me a weird look like they never seen me before. I looked down, it was me, same old Misery chick Mina Spink, the new kid. But I went to the girls room just in case I had turned into some mutant.  
  
I went in and looked in the mirror and screamed. I wasn't that girl, that no one ever noticed any more I was Paige Michalchuk!!! I turned around and saw me.  
  
"Paige is that you"  
  
"Yes, what the fuck did you do, why am I you?"  
  
"I didn't do any thing, some one probably put a spell on you, for being such a bitch"  
  
omg I cant believe I just said that.  
  
"O shut up, what are we going to do"  
  
"Well we could tell some one but I doubt they will believe us or we could pretend to be each other until it wears off"  
  
"No ones going to believes us, so why don't we do the second one and switch clothes, those clothes your wearing make me look demented"  
  
So we changed clothes. I, well, Paige looked great. She had got me to wear a little white mini skit with a pink tank top with a cute cat on it. She got me to wear some white platform shoes and to wear my hair out, I looked totally hot being her.  
  
Paige, I mean me, well I didn't look as good. I wore a brown T-shirt with a monkey on it and some flared jeans. I wore some blue tennis shoes and my black hair in a pony tail. No wonder people were giving me weird stares this morning when I was Paige, she would never of worn that.  
  
" This afternoon we are going to sort every thing out at my place, ok hun" Paige said  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"don't whatever me, ill try and b you and you try and be me got it, your in all my classes right, so we wont have a problem sorting out timetables"  
  
"Yeah, lets go we're going to be late for class"  
  
"Don't say that when your in my body, I'm not a nerd and don't you forget it hun"  
  
We looked at each other in the mirror for one last time before we went to our first class, we both knew this day was going to be torture. 


	2. 1st Class

As I entered my 1st class of being Paige, I smiled, stuff like this only happens in dreams. I was still standing when the bell rang and Mrs. Kwan got up me and I was totally embarrassed. I saw Paige give me a dirty look, and I started worrying what she would do for pay back. I looked at the class room were do I sit..I guess I'll sit next to Craig and Terri, I think there her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, can I sit there" I asked pointing to the seat.  
  
"Sure, you don't have to ask Paige, what was with the outfit today" Terri asked  
  
"It was a big mistake, I ah. was trying out a new look for a joke"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you wear, its who you are" Craig said angrily.  
  
"What. we weren't even talking to you or judging people for what they wear, what's your problem"  
  
I was soo mean, what had gotten over me. Omg why did I just say that to such a hot guy?!?!  
  
" Paige, just because you didn't judge a person in that convocation doesn't mean you're a nice person who excepts people for who they are"  
  
"Excuse me, I thought we were friends, maybe I'm misunderstood, things aren't what they seem"  
  
He gave me a weird look and we got back to our work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Omg, why did I have to swap places with such a nerd, I don't think she has any friends. Snap out of it Paige I can do this and I'm gona have fun.  
  
I walked into the class room and no one noticed, even though I was Mina Spink people should still acknowledge me. I looked around there she was sitting with my friends, it looked like her and Craig were having a fight, o well, my bad. Were do I sit, damn ill have to ask her.  
  
"Um, Paige. I need some fashion tips can I talk to you for a sec" "Mina you have a great style going on, you don't need me to tell you what to wear" She said  
  
I knew she was just trying to piss me off so I didn't get mad, I would get even with her.  
  
"ah, it's urgent" I said pulling her away  
  
"What do you want, gezz, I was having fun arguing with Craig"  
  
"For gods sake Spink he's just a guy , who am I supposed to sit with?"  
  
"Well, I hate to break this to you Paige but I don't have any friends, you'll just have to sit by your self"  
  
Omg, what a bitch, who does she think she is, me.  
  
I went back into the classroom and looked around, I guess ill sit next to Elli and Jimmy.  
  
"Hey can I sit here" I asked Elli  
  
"sure, your Mina right"  
  
"Yeah, do you think Jimmy will mind me sitting here"  
  
"Who cares, my names Elli by the way, your really pretty, you really should have more friends, no offence"  
  
"Um, its ok, I'm not pretty I'm just average looking, but one person who is pretty is Paige, she's gorgeous"  
  
"She is pretty, but that no reason to worship her, a lot of people don't like her personality and in the end that's all that matters"  
  
"Yeah, I never thought of it that way"  
  
"Girls" Mrs Kwan said  
  
I'll talk to Mina after class and maybe we can figure something out. 


End file.
